A New World, Let's Survive Together
by MinoriKanogawa
Summary: What if Alcor reincarnated Hiro as a girl because he had feelings for him/her...? Certain chapters will be rated M, but everything else is moderatly Rated T. MCxAnguished One
1. Monday's Reunion

**Hello! I'm back with a new fanfiction! But don't worry! I'll work on my other one as well! I just don't want this idea to go away since I write from scratch, without any plot settings… to please the readers of course. :3 So now Enjoy my Devil Survivor 2 Fan fic!**

The day we went to defeat Polaris was the day we wanted to change the world. We didn't want to be controlled to the point we weren't allowed to show our true potential. Alcor, the Serpentine who helped us accomplish all that we had, stood by my side as he prepared to take the heavenly throne from Polaris and create a world where we decide what our fate is.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Shining One…?" He stood and stared at me with a somewhat worrisome expression. Daiji, Io, Otome, Fumi, Jungo, Keita, Airi, Yuzuru, and Hinako all chattered behind us about a good plan to defeat Polaris once and for all. They all sounded excited, we were about to change the history of the world… We were going to make a world were each person decided their own fate.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We have to do this… Or else all our efforts would have been for not… right…?" I patted Alcor on the shoulder, letting him know that I was confident in my choice. He smiled in satisfaction as he focused his squinted eyes toward the teleporter.

"Here we go guys! We're finally going to rewrite the world!" Those were the final words I said before we rushed to battle with Polaris.

_After the defeat of Polaris (to avoid spoilers for those who have, or will be playing the game)_

"We…We did it!" Daichi jumped in celebration, his yellow scarf flying all over the place.

"It seems we did… Now I can get back to my research in peace.. yes?" Fumi fumbled around with her computer as she continued to do her excessive research… since it was all she had left. Io and Otome hugged and cheered for their success.

"… Jungo will be safe now…right…? I'll make some chawanmushi for everyone…" Jungo smiled happily as he started planning ahead to make as much chawanmushi as he could… I bet he wants to see the cat he saved, Jungo, again…

I turned to Alcor who seemed to stare at the scenery surrounding Heaven's Throne… He seemed to be in a somber mood… I patted his shoulder, and to my surprise… he was crying…

"What's wrong…?" He had a surprised look on his face as he tried to wipe his tears away… This was the first time we had seen him so full of emotion… He quickly turned his face toward me and smiled…

"It's time… to say goodbye to all of you…." We stared at him in shock, he would make our celebration so short….

"… I guess it is… We don't have much time now do we…?" Alcor shook his head, then he looked to the ground… His tears fell to the floor as he stared at the alien-marbled floor.

"Goodbye… my friends…" He looked up and smiled… Tears still left his face…. I walked up to him and wiped the tears off of his face with my sleeve… Then grabbed him by both of his shoulders…

"Never forget, you'll always be our friend… So we'll never forget you…!" Alcor nodded and cried some more… I let go and walked back to stand with everyone as we said our final farewells… Our wish will be coming true now… We'll live in a world where we decide what our fate will be….

"Goodbye… My friends…" He raised his hand and a bright light suddenly flashed before our eyes. It quickly turned to black, hearing nothing but silence; I lay there in something fluffy.

"Hiro…? Hiro…!" I woke up in one of the beds in JPs HQ…. But something felt… off….

"W-What happened…?" My voice sounded higher, my chest felt heavier…. And I felt more feminine….

"I-I don't know how to explain this b-but…." Io quickly rummaged through her bag and pulled out a mirror. My hair had grown to my shoulders; my face became more feminine… And I had a girl's chest… The odd thing is… I can't remember ever being a guy.

"W-What the…" I poked my face, then turned to Io… She stood there in shock… I looked at her blankly… not aware of the situation… I quickly hopped out of bed and found I was wearing skinny jeans similar to my old ones….

"T-The wounds on your face healed so quickly!" Io suddenly bursted out, unsure if I was going to grow gills next…. I got up and patted her on the shoulders to calm her down.

"Io… you have to calm down ok…? If you hypervenalate it'll be bad for your health…." I mocked her a little bit…. She playfully punched me on the shoulder, and then we both sit and laughed about our recent success.

"What do you think Alcor's doing now…? Probably watching over the universes now… right…?" Io laughed and nodded in agreement. I noticed on the desk, my phone sat there with a new message waiting to be opened. I flipped it open and rotated the screen when I opened the message. The only things in it were the words:

_You have a new world… _

_Let's Survive. _

Suddenly my phone switched off, but for some reason Io's hadn't. I quickly ran over and checked her phone… It was operational and still on, meaning hers hadn't received the message like I had…

"Hiro! Io! You have to come out here and see this!" Hinako pounded on the door to my room and quickly ran down the hall again calling the others. Io and I looked at each other and exited the room. I quickly checked my phone one last time to see if it would turn on again…. But with no luck I shoved it back into my pocket and ran to the conference hall.

"Quite a crowd here… Daichi… what's all the fuss about…?" Daichi looked back at me and quickly grabbed my arms. He pushed me to the front of the group and pointed up at the clock. There was a portal… It looked like the one the teleporter usually opens when we use it to go to the other stations. It sat there, swirling in front of the clock as all of the JPs Members and civilians stared at it.

"W-Wait… isn't that…?" I quickly noticed a shadowed figure coming out of the vortex… What strands of hair gleamed as rays of sunshine reflected off of it. The white blouse standing out from the red and black striped shirt… Those squinted eyes covered in white make up…. He was back….

"A-Alcor…?!" Everyone quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug; I was right up against him hugging him with all my might… And also trying not to suffocate under everyone else. When I was laying against his chest for a few minutes… I noticed that he had an accelerated heart beat… I didn't even know that he HAD a heartbeat…

"I see you are all doing well…" Alcor smiled as everyone got off of him, he turned his eyes in my direction and smiled. He's as mysterious as usual… which gives him that serious appearance compared to those around him. He slowly walked over to me, examined me for a second… He tapped his fingers on his chin and then nodded in satisfaction… which made it even MORE suspicious.

"I-I thought you were supposed to be watching over the world as its administrator….? So why are you here….?" I stared at him in confusion and with a serious face. He once again gave me that mysterious smile and chuckled…. Lately he's been showing more and more emotion when he's around me…. And it's ONLY around me…. Whenever he's with the others, he tries to hide his emotions.

"Ah… About that Shining One… I am watching over the worlds… I just sent a copy of myself to spend time with friends." He smiled and stared in a daze, with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. Everyone started gathering around again asking how it was like to be administrator of all the worlds, if he was super busy, if he could do whatever he wanted… And Alcor answered each question in detail.

Suddenly Yamato walked by and waved me over to him. "You, have been busy have you not…?" Yamato stroked his long yellow tie. He examined me slowly and then quickly smirked.

"I have a mission for you Hiro… I want you to take Shijima, Nitto, and …. _Alcor _to investigate a series of demon sightings in Ikebukuro… I believe you can handle it…. Yes…?" He glared at me, as he tried to intimidate me…

"Heh, No problem." I smirked then began walking back over to the group assigned to the task… As I walked towards them Alcor looked at me through his squinting eyes as they followed me while I walked toward them. He smiled at me as he walked Daichi and Io in my direction.

"Ok, we've gotta mission. There were some demon sightings in Ikebukuro, so we need to go check it out to make sure they just aren't some lousy pranks…" Alcor quickly held out his hand and closed his eyes. There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at what Alcor was doing. Suddenly he opened his eyes and smiled in satisfaction.

"The sighting was just a low level demon, I've already taken care of the problem." We all stared at Alcor in shock. We didn't even leave the building and he had already completed our mission.

"Wow! That was fast! Looks like we don't have to go do patrol anymore…" Daichi tried to crack a joke… But of course no one laughed. Io stayed silent and looked at the floor, Alcor continued to smile as he was staring as us, and I rolled my eyes at another one of Daichi's terrible jokes. I quickly walked over to Yamato and reported to him what happened… For a minute there he looked like he was in disbelief, but when he asked one of the JPs Members to scan the area of sighting.

"… It seems the situation has been handled… Congratulate him for me…" Yamato walked off stunned, and dissatisfied…. He pondered as he walked off, clearly showing that he was in deep thought.

"I guess this means your duties for today are done Shining One…?" Alcor walked behind me and smiled as usual. I nodded and looked back at Yamato, then looked at Alcor again.

"I suppose I should be heading home…" Alcor stared at me in confusion, then he nodded.

"Shall we be going then Shining One…?" I blushed and stared at him.

"W-What do you mean… _We_….?"

"Is it not okay for me to be staying at your residence Shining One…?" He looked depressed which made me feel sorry for him.

"N-No… it's just… A guy and a girl… staying under one roof is… a little…" I couldn't finish my sentence as I thought of the consequences… I tried not to ruin his innocent mind… If he even had one… I just don't know much about Alcor….

"Just come on…" I hid my flustered face as I walked off with Alcor following close behind. We walked to the closest train station that was next to the Diet Building, and waited for the train. Alcor looked around at some of the common things like they were alien to him… But why wouldn't they… He's originally a Serpentine…. They wouldn't really know much about human life would they?

"Shining One… What is that pink cotton on that stick over there…?" Alcor faced the direction of a cotton candy stand as he examined it.

"It's cotton candy. It's sweet, and melts in your mouth instantly…. Would you like some…?" Alcor nodded curiously, so I quickly rushed over to the stand and bought 1 for him and me. I ran back right before the train came into the station. Alcor and I sat together as we waited for it to depart.

"This… Cotton candy… Is a food… right Shining One…?" Alcor looked and poked at the cotton candy curiously. I laughed as he tried to figure out how to eat it…

"You're supposed to eat it like this." I took a fluff of cotton candy and stuck it in my mouth. Alcor watched me intensely as he tried to learn from me how to eat it. Instead of picking it up with his fingers, he took a bite out of it. I blushed for no apparant reason as he continued to chew on it. His expression changing as he tasted the flavor and sweetness of the cotton candy.

When he looked up he looked like a kid who had just had sweets for the very first time. He had a curious face, and his mouth was covered in cotton candy. I laughed as he tried to figure out the source for my laughter.

"Why are you laughing Shining One…? Have I done something amusing…?" He licked his lips and then suddenly covered his mouth, wiping off the excess cotton candy. The train suddenly started to move, which startled me a little bit. Alcor of course just curiously stared at me, as he was trying to understand humans and their emotions….

"Humans… are so different… So… Interesting…." He smiled as the train began to accelerate leaving nothing but the sound of the train tracks.

**I am seriously in LOVE with the Devil Survivor Series! I have the first one and the second one… but what I really thought had opportunity were two pairings… Anguished OneXMC and YamatoXMC…. They just have SO MUCH POTENTIAL!**

**Alcor: Shining One… Why do you laugh…?**

**Hiro: Well… how do I explain this…**

**Me: *Cough* She's in love with you *cough***

**Hiro: -Blushes- WHAT!?**

**Me: -Runs-**

**Hiro: COME BACK HERE! –chases-**

**Alcor: Please do not forget to review.**


	2. Surprise Surprise

**Ok so I've gone back to play the first Devil Survivor…. And I made a plot for the fanfiction. :3 I went up to Chapter 3… so I might have chapter 3 done in the next few days… :3 so enjoy another fanfic that I do not own the characters to. :3**

It didn't take us long to get back to the road leading to my house. The train finally stopped at my house, coming to a slow stop. Alcor and I both exited the train, the feeling of nostalgia as I finally walk home the same way as I always had before the 7 days the world literally went to hell…

I looked behind me to make sure that Alcor was still following behind me, but if he got lost…. Wouldn't he be able to find me… since he is administrator the worlds…

"Move out of the way!" I was suddenly knocked over by a man in a suit, causing me to fall over. Luckily Alcor caught me before I could hit the ground, moving his head and glaring at the man.

"A-Alcor I'm okay! Really! I think we should keep going, yeah?" I quickly got up and started walking ahead of him. He stood there in shock but then quickly recovered and followed after me. I could hear his footsteps sync with the beating of my heart as he closed the distance between us. I keep walking faster, not wanting Alcor to see my blushing face, and then suddenly I trip over a fallen branch. I fell face first and heard Alcor's footsteps stop.

"Hey! Wait for me! Stop going so fast!" Daichi was running up from behind us, he seemed to have been running for a while. I was able to recover and stand back up, patting the dust and dirt off of my skirt. Daichi finally caught up to us, and he began to catch his breathe. He was breathing so hard, he was even sweating which probably means he was running for a long time….

"How could you guys just leave me like that!? Do you know how long I had to run?! Hiro, you know I hate walking home alone!" Daichi started scolding us, like a little kid.

"Oh for Pete's sake Daichi, grow up. So we walked ahead of you for a day. That doesn't mean you have to throw a tantrum…" Daichi grew red with anger and started venting his anger out on me. Alcor just watched as he and I fought over the simplest thing.

"Can we just walk home now…?" I impatiently started walking off as Daichi was still throwing his little tantrum. Once again Alcor followed closely behind me, like a duckling following its mother. Daichi noticed we were once again several feet ahead of him so he ran to catch up with us.

"Can you believe it!? We saved the world! We actually did it!" Daichi continued to celebrate over our success that happened the previous day. "We finally don't have to worry about being killed by Polaris or by the Void! Now I can stare at all the chicks I want… And I can use my driver's license!" He continued to immaturely celebrate… I rolled my eyes as he continued talking about his future plans about losing his virginity to a sexy, large breasted woman….

"Yes, I must say that our previous success is quite momentous… Right, Shining One…?" Alcor smiled as he stared at me waiting for a reply. I laughed and nodded, but I couldn't help feeling a little insecure about something…. Like as if something bad was going to happen today…

It was nostalgic to be walking home with Daichi again, since we both live on the same street. I haven't seen my home because of the recent events. Eventually we reached my apartment building, being as tall as it is.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow… It's sorta nostalgic huh? Being able to go home again as if nothing happened." Daichi relived the recent events and eventually started walking home. Alcor and I waved him goodbye as he continued down the street to his house.

"Shall we get going Alcor? I'll try to cook something to eat for both of us." Alcor nodded and followed closely behind. As we entered the building, the guard bowed and greeted us both.

"How was your day today Ms. Kageyama? Bringing in a friend today I see?" The guard looked at Alcor then looked back at me and waited for a reply.

"Yes, He'll be staying with me for the night so I hope you don't mind…?" He shook his head and politely waved us in. We both waved goodbye to the guard as we entered the elevator. It didn't take that long to get to the floor I lived on, I guess it's because I forgot what it was like to ride on a fast elevator.

I looked at the door to my apartment to see that more piles of mail had stacked up while I was away. I sighed and knew what this meant. It meant that my aunt, who pays the rent, still hasn't come back… She's been gone for so long I had totally forgotten about her. She only comes back on weekends to check on the house. She couldn't really care about the brat squatting in her house; all she cares about is that I keep the apartment in mint condition.

My aunt was a rich producer who moved around a lot. She didn't care for her family, not even my mother who was her twin. She thought of the rest of us as worthless excuses for people. I always despised my aunt, but since my parents died and I didn't want to leave Tokyo, I had no choice but to stay at her place.

One day she just packed a suitcase and left. She left money for me to buy food and anything else I would need, and she also paid the rent every month, so I didn't have to get a part time job to just maintain a normal lifestyle.

"This is where you live Shining One…?" Alcor looked around curiously as I opened the door to the apartment.

"Yeah….Come on in Alcor, make yourself at home." I took my shoes off and walked directly into the kitchen. Alcor also took off his shoes, revealing that he was wearing black socks that matched with the rest of what he was wearing.

I took of my hoodie so it wouldn't catch on fire as I cooked, since I have a bad habit of setting things on fire as I cook food. Luckily I was wearing a white tank top underneath my hoodie. I tied up my hair into a ponytail and lit the stove. I could hear Alcor walk around the apartment as he investigated the living room and all of the electrical appliances.

Now that I remind myself… Does Alcor even eat human food? Does he even have a stomach so he could digest it? I turned the stove off and walked out of the kitchen to go search for a recipe book my mother made for me before she died. I had to look through several boxes just to find it. I wrapped it in a blue silk scarf so that it wouldn't get damaged.

-Alcor's P.O.V-

I investigated Shining One's living room… was it? I studied each mysterious appliance that filled the spacious room. A sudden explosion echoed from the room Shining One walked into as soon as we entered her residence. I quickly walked over to investigate and saw that one of her appliances had bursted into flames.

"Hee-Hoo! How fun! Agi!" A low level demon had used a skill to set a pile of white saucers on fire… "Burn this place to the ground! That human will never see this coming! Master will be pleased with us if we kill her in here! Maragi!" Another demon that seemed to be instructing his subordinate had flown in from the window. They both noticed my presence and froze. They glared as I entered and began to interrogate them.

"Where is Shining One?" I glared at the low level demons as they chuckled. Obviously they had no knowledge of who they were confronting.

"Hee-Ho! It's another human! He looks familiar Ho…" The Jack-O-Lantern flew close, however as soon as he had come too close into proximity, I had summoned one of my own subordinates to take care of the problem.

"Lucifer, Take care of the problem." My subordinate nodded and quickly went to work, disposing of the demons. Suddenly more of the demons flooded in through the window into Shining One's residence. Then I realized the fact that she might be in trouble so I quickly ran through each room, unable to feel her presence anywhere.

There are many room's in Shining One's apartment…The possibilities of her position were endless, until I heard her voice coming from the halls. I hurried to her position to lend my assistance, because her cellular device was still malfunctioning.

"Haly Dance!" Shining One was yelling out skills that she had available at the moment. It seemed that her device was semi-functional, although it was still unable to summon subordinates to when she required them. I arrived to see that Shining One was seated on the floor, exhausted from the constant fighting.

"Hee! It's the administrator Ho! We have to go back and tell Master about this! Hee-Ho!" A lowly demon fled to return to its master's side. I turned around to see that Shining One had recovered to her feet as she mumbled incoherently.

-Hiro's P.O.V-

My apartment was a mess… There was a hole in the wall, the kitchen was scorched, and there was frost damage all over the main hall. Even if I hired a professional repair crew, it would at least take a month to fix all the damage, not to mention the fact that I still have to find a reasonable excuse for all the damage… And how am I supposed to explain this to my aunt?! 'Oh some demon's attacked while I was home. Oh yeah by the way, I can't cook.'

"Shining One, are you alright?" I quickly turned around to face Alcor, noticing he was just standing there staring at me. I gave him an uneasy smile as I tried to figure out how I was going to explain this to the repair crew and my aunt. Then my brain snapped into action and blushed in embarrassment.

Suddenly he held me close and put his head on my shoulder. "I'll repeat my question… Shining One, are you unharmed?" I freaked out for a moment but then finally snapped back to my senses. "Y-yeah! I'm fine! I-I'm just trying to figure out how to resolve the damage and the costs…" I started fidgeting as I noticed how much of a complete fool I was making out of myself.

"Hey?! Hiro!? Is everything ok? I heard explosions and there's smoke coming from your apartment!" Daichi was at the door, constantly knocking, trying to make sure that I was not harmed. After a while Alcor got a little annoyed by the constant knocking, so he let go and left to answer the door.

I calmy walked into my room and jumped into my bed. My face was burning red from what just happened. But I just can't seem to calm down. My heart beat is accelerating; my head feels extremely warm… And my mind is blank. It's like I can't clearly think anymore… I can't even focus on the costs of the damages anymore… My mind's filled with Alcor… W-What do I do….? What is this feeling….? Just… What is Alcor to me?

"I-I need to calm down… I-It's just A-Alcor… I-It's not like I have feelings for him… Do I…?"

**YES CHAPTER 2 IS DONE! I had to really get into character for this one… Alcor had to stay mysterious… and calm… and all that other crap… and Hiro had to be… Well Hiro…. And Daichi had to be the persistent, immature, pervert he always is… Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter…**

**Hiro & Daichi: Don't forget to review!**

**Alcor: Shining One, the stove's on fire again…**

**Hiro: WHAT?!**


End file.
